Friday Afternoon
by KingPolar
Summary: Hiro and Zero Two look for some way to relieve themselves of their boredom. Modern!AU


Inspired by my own experiences this Friday. As in I was bored out of my mind and decided to make my favorite couple suffer a similar fate, difference being that they actually find something to do.

Posted literally a couple hours before Episode 12 is released because I wanted to get some cute shit out before whatever awful and dramatic shit inevitably goes down today.

I really hope Hiro figures out what's bugging Zero Two. I need more cute HiroTwo moments for inspiration, because I'm basically using all the 'cute couple' prompts I can think of on these two. 'Cute couple' prompts that I could be using on _other_ couples. I have other fandoms damnit!

Anyways, here's the story. Sorry it's so short, I wrote this almost entirely within an hour or two.

* * *

 _ **Friday Afternoon**_

Zero Two threw aside her phone, flinging herself onto Hiro's bed with an exasperated sigh. There was nothing even mildly interesting to do on it and she was bored out of her mind. She threw a glance at Hiro, who seemed to be trying very hard to do his homework at the small table in the center of the room but kept finding himself staring out the window in boredom.

It was the last day of the week and school had let out what felt like ages ago yet, even when released from the place she called a prison, the day still slowly inched by like a particularly slow caterpillar. Once again she had let herself into Hiro's room at the dorms and kicked out Goro in the process, something she found herself doing increasingly often ever since they had became a couple. If had been about thirty minutes since Zero Two had hijacked their room, and she would feel bad for the tall glasses wearing boy if she didn't know he was more than happy to have an excuse to go spend time with Ichigo. Zero Two idly wondered if they were as bored as she and Hiro were. She doubted even Miku, the fun loving girl that she was, could have found something interesting to do on such a boring day like this one. Zero Two thought about calling her to get the other girls together to do something or other, anything to relieve her of her complete and utter boredom.

Another glance at Hiro's back, who had once again begun to daydream, quickly changed her mind. A plan formed in Zero Two's mind, and a devious grin grew across her face. As quietly as she could, she slowly crept out of Hiro's bed and started to tiptoe towards the seated boy that had his back turned to her - a truly fatal mistake. Once Zero Two deemed herself close enough, she threw herself at her darling with a loud and joyful shriek.

* * *

Hiro, zoned out entirely, had no way of expecting such an attack, or defending for that matter. He fell with a startled yelp, a screeching Zero Two firmly hooked onto his back. The two rolled around on the ground for a bit, a struggling-not-to-laugh Hiro trying to throw off his cackling girlfriend. Eventually he gave up and just lied there laughing like a fool as Zero Two proudly sat herself on his chest like a lioness claiming her kill, looking down at Hiro with a grin.

He couldn't help but smile as he looked up at her. "Yes, Zero Two?" Zero Two firmly planted her hands on either sides of his head, leaning close over him. "Daah-ling! I'm bored! Let's do something." Hiro sighed sympathetically. "Today has felt like one of those days. Want to watch a movie?"

"Nah. I'll fall asleep."

"How about we go to the park?"

"Hm. Too cold."

"Cook brownies?"

"Too much work."

"Video games?"

"That would involve interacting with Dumb and Dumber. So no."

"The library?"

"Boor-ring."

Hiro's smile had quickly deteriorated into a deadpan stare with each refusal, although he did mentally laugh a bit at her insult to Zorome and Futoshi. "You're not being very helpful, Zero Two."

She sat up straight and gave an exaggerated shrug, shoulders pushed up high and open palms pointing at the ceiling. "You're not making very good suggestions, darling."

Rolling his eyes, Hiro offered another idea, knowing it was exactly what she was waiting for. "How about we sit here and make-out until Goro comes back?"

Zero Two smiled widely. "Why darling, it's almost as if you read my mind!"

Hiro knowingly smiled back. "Yeah yeah, I'm sure."

She leaned back in, hands cupping his face, and Hiro lost awareness of everything in the world except for Zero Two's soft lips and her intoxicating scent as he was locked behind a curtain of her pink hair.

* * *

Aside from the occasional breaks for air, Hiro and Zero Two likely would have spent a truly concerning amount of time on the floor sucking each other's lips off, were it not for Goro returning to his and Hiro's shared room some five minutes later. He had walked in and immediately groaned at the writhing mess of legs and arms that was Hiro and Zero Two.

"Ugh, not on the floor!"

With a grimace, he pulled Hiro away from Zero Two. Goro ignored her angry hisses at being left alone on the ground as well as being deprived of her boyfriend before he promptly, and none too gently, threw his childhood friend out the room. He heard Hiro land with a loud grunt and barely dodged Zero Two as she lunged after her darling. The second Goro saw her clear the entryway he slammed the door shut, throwing himself against it in case they tried to get back in. Zero Two had some freakish strength for someone of her size, but Goro was absolutely sick of them making a mess of the room he shared with Hiro. And who knew what they might have gotten up too if he hadn't come back?! The last thing Goro wanted was to end up cleaning body fluids from the floor, because he sincerely doubted Zero Two cared where she did the dirty and Hiro would've been too distracted to notice.

With a shudder, he tried to get that sickening image out of his head.

Goro yelled out to them from behind the door. "Find something productive to do, you degenerates!" He rolled his eyes as their laughter answered him, giving a small sigh of relief as he heard them eventually wander off.

* * *

 _ **End**_

 __Feel free to leave a review.


End file.
